Farengar Secret-Fire
serves as the court wizard for Jarl Balgruuf the Greater at Dragonsreach in Whiterun where he conducts studies regarding magic and dragons. Personality and traits In general, Farengar is friendly and polite but perhaps a bit (if unintentionally) condescending. He is the archetypical absent-minded professor, being far more focused on abstract thought and scientific curiosity than practical interpersonal communication or common sense. He treats Skyrim's civil war with overall distaste, seeing it as an obstacle to progress, but his personal loyalty and respect for Balgruuf the Greater transcends such things. Dragon Research Prior to the Dragonborn's arrival at Dragonsreach, Farengar regarded Dragons as hypothetical, mythical phenomena. He is excited to learn of their existence and expresses his wishes to see one in person; however, his wish is denied by the Jarl on the grounds that it is too dangerous and that Farengar is needed alive in Dragonsreach in order to continue researching ways to counter a dragon attack. Study Farengar's study is attached to the main hall of Dragonsreach. He sells various Spell Tomes and has an Alchemy Lab and Arcane Enchanter. Additionally, Farengar sells enchanting supplies and is himself an enchanter. Interactions Bleak Falls Barrow Arriving in Whiterun to inform the Jarl of the dragon attack at Helgen, the Dragonborn is asked by Farengar to retrieve the Dragonstone from Bleak Falls Barrow. It is possible for the Dragonborn to retrieve the stone while helping Lucan Valerius recover The Golden Claw that was stolen from him. College and errands Asking Farengar about his wares can spark the Visit College of Winterhold quest. Farengar also asks the Dragonborn to deliver Frost Salts to Arcadia at Arcadia's Cauldron in Whiterun. When successfully delivered, Arcadia mentions the ingredients will be used to craft a Love Potion which she jokingly says she will test on Farengar. The Whispering Door The Dragonborn has the option of killing Farengar to obtain a key to the room containing the Ebony Blade. It is also possible to just pickpocket the key from him even with a low Pickpocket skill. Stealing Stealing from him at any point may result in a contract to have Hired Thugs teach the Dragonborn a lesson. Inheritance If Farengar dies, either by circumstance or being murdered by the Dragonborn, he bequeaths a sum of 100 to the Dragonborn, 10 of which is removed by the Jarl as tax. The Fallen When the Dragonborn traps Odahviing in Dragonsreach, Farengar asks if he can run some tests on him and does so even when Odahviing says, "Begone mage, do not test my promise to the Dovahkiin." Eventually, Odahviing lets out a stream of fire that sends Farengar running from the room. Taking over Whiterun If the Dragonborn takes over Whiterun with the Stormcloaks, Farengar may send Hired Thugs to kill them. However, even if you do side with the Stormcloaks, this may not occur. Quests *Visit the College of Winterhold *Give Frost Salts to Arcadia *The Whispering Door *Bleak Falls Barrow (Quest) Trivia *If using the Arcane Enchanter to enchant an item in front of him, he comments on it. *If Whiterun has been taken over by the Stormcloaks, Farengar will stay as Whiterun's court wizard unlike Proventus, Balgruuf, and Irileth who are replaced by Whiterun citizens. *If you hurry to Farengar before the Jarl approaches him, a unique dialogue comes up, in which you get to warn Farengar about a summoned Rune he cast which he never cast as part of a counter joke to one of his commentaries. *His last name "Secret-Fire" might be a reference to "The Lord of the Rings". Bugs * If Farengar is dead or murdered, even while properly hidden, the inhabitants of the castle become immediately hostile. *If Farengar is dead or murdered when the Dragonborn captures the red dragon, Odahviing, in Dragonsreach, the people talk as though Farengar is there and Odahviing is breathing fire at nothing. (Farengar typically asks Odahviing if he can run some tests, something Odahviing finds distasteful.) *He may occasionally despawn, possibly from completing the Battle for Whiterun for the Imperial Legion. This happening may make quests such as The Whispering Door or The Fallen glitched or harder to complete. * Occasionaly he may sell spells at a variety of levels even if the Dragonborn has not reached the proper level to use them. Appearances *''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Merchants Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters Category:Skyrim: Spell Merchants